


Jenna Jacobs Throws Hot Cocoa at You POV

by jooceandtrock



Category: Stupid Twinks
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Hot Chocolate, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooceandtrock/pseuds/jooceandtrock





	Jenna Jacobs Throws Hot Cocoa at You POV

You enter the living room you are nervous.  
You ask your sister, Jenna, if she could do the dishes tonight.  
Her eyes fill with rage, you tremble  
She throws her hot cocoa on you, followed by the cup.   
You just stand there.  
fin


End file.
